The LHS-K12 Program is targeted to junior faculty who have previously obtained a clinical or research doctoral degree. There are several principles underlying the LHS-K12 program articulated in this application. First, we wish to equip our LHS-K12 Scholars with the unique skill set required to conduct research within the LHS by capitalizing on already available educational opportunities within our organization, while also creating new opportunities in educational domains where gaps exist. The training curriculum for the LHS-K12 program addresses the core competencies developed by AHRQ for training the next generation of learning health system researchers. The training curriculum will include a seminar/lecture series overseen and facilitated by the Executive Committee created specifically for the LHS-K12 program, a selection of formal didactic coursework offered through Indiana University, online coursework through outside organizations, and an Experiential LHS Research Project. Second, while some of our training program components will be mandatory for all LHS-K12 Scholars, such as the Experiential LHS Research Project and the LHS-K12 lecture series, we will provide a personalized training plan for each Scholar to offer a ?precision education? approach where individual LHS-K12 Scholars are provided the ?right dose? at the ?right time? in order to balance their research productivity with training. This fundamental principle is due to our anticipation that that LHS-K12 Scholars will have widely varied research and educational backgrounds. Therefore, each career development plan will be designed to fit the needs of the individual Scholar, and will include 4 cornerstones: (1) Each LHS-K12 Scholar will be assigned two primary mentors; (2) Each LHS-K12 Scholar will gather an LHS Expert Panel; (3) Each LHS-K12 Scholar will complete a Research Career Training Needs Analysis and Action Plan (NAAP); and (4) Each LHS-K12 Scholar will attend and participate in Project Development Team meetings. Third, we wish to offer regular evaluation and feedback from Scholars and mentors. We believe the this, coupled with monitoring of core metrics, will facilitate quality improvement and refinement of the LHS-K12 program. This means that we will adjust or phase out ineffective training and develop new educational components in response to our stakeholder needs. Lastly, we wish to view the LHS-K12 program as more than just an opportunity to train a small pool of individuals in the unique skill set required to conduct research within the LHS. We believe that the LHS-K12 program is the first step in helping us overcome one of our largest obstacles in executing on the idea of a LHS ? changing the culture within our organizations to one that values the integration of research, clinical care, and quality improvement. The LHS-K12 program will provide us the opportunity to bring together key stakeholders from the academic setting and the health care system and allow us to align their historically varying interests to develop, implement, test, and disseminate innovative and transformative solutions for health care improvement.